


Chivalry isn't dead

by Psychocats (JustPlainJane)



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPlainJane/pseuds/Psychocats





	Chivalry isn't dead

"I want you to know, chivalry isn't dead. It's just been replaced with sheer exhaustion."

When Hawkeye wakes the next morning, his helmet's slipped from its perch on top of his head, he has a crick in his neck alnd his feet are so cold he's half convinced they've given up and walked off without him.

But, it's worth it for the blessed few hours of sleep he managed to snatch. For the fact that despite his body's aches and complaints, it's curled around Margaret still.

Dirty blonde locks an almost inviting cloud to bury his face in. Gentle, warm curves begging for the touch of the icicles masquerading as his fingertips.   
Even in sleep, her brow is furrowed. Though, the harsh line of her lips has softened into a softly pouted smile.

If he wanted, he has an itinerary of smug remarks he could list off as she wakes but he finds he doesn't overly want to and lets his face burrow down against her neck, mouthing kisses and bites and waiting to be reprimanded.

The reprimand doesn't come. Instead, she clutches his arm tighter around her midriff and lets a soft hum of approval build in the back of her throat.

Hawkeye doesn't allow himself the luxury of hesitation. His hands burrow under what feels like a hundred layers of clothing until his palms can press flat against her stomach. He feels her suck her gut in instinctively and nips a mark into the crook of her neck in response.

She snorts out a laugh and grinds herself back against him, legs spreading easily to accommodate one of his thighs between hers. He can't quite resist rocking his hips forwards against her for a good few seconds, aware that this won't go further, aware that he's too exhausted and afraid and his body will not cooperate on this one.

He wants to pretend he could. Wants to pretend he could drag her pants down and slide home and never leave.

He's pulled back to reality by her turning in his arms. By her cradling him close and capturing his lips in a kiss that's too gentle for his comfort.

She's scraping her nails through his hair and murmuring that it's okay, that this will be over soon and they'll all go home. He fears that for her, home is just the 4077th and that's where she'll stay. Even when all this is said and done.

He doesn't voice either of those concerns. He slips back into his old skin like it's a suit and forces his head up from the embrace he wants to rest in for just a few minutes more.

"When we get back. You won't go back to ferret face for months." He murmurs with his old self-assured smugness.


End file.
